


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are the Muses, Disney's Hercules, I Won't Say I'm In Love, I need to stop writing parodies, M/M, Parody, Sam won't admit he's in love, Sam's Megara, They're so much fun though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam won't admit that he's in love with Gabriel. Dean and Cas try to nudge him in the right direction. </p><p>Based off of Disney's "I Won't Say I'm In Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Stats class for giving me random inspiration for this. . . 
> 
> If anyone would like to cover this, please give me credit!
> 
> I do not own Sam, Dean, Cas, or Gabriel. If not, this would be a musical and Sam would be singing how he doesn't want to admit he's in love with the Trickster. 
> 
> I also do not own "I Won't Say I'm In Love", that belongs to Disney.

_Sam_

If there’s a prize for rotten judgment

I know I’ve already won that

Nobody’s worth the aggravation

Our job’s proof of that, been there, done that

_Dean_

Bitch, do you think you’re immune?

He’s the earth and heaven to ya

You try to keep it hidden

Sammy, I can see right through you

Bro, no more lies again

I know how you feel and

Who you’re thinkin’ of

_Sam_

Hey Dean, no way,

I won’t say it, no, no

_Dean_

You cry, you bitch

You’re a girl, uh oh

_Sam_

Not true, you jerk

I won’t say I’m in love

I thought I had learned my lesson

After all, I’m shunned by angels

My head is screamin’ “Sam, you’re so stupid”

‘Cause he’ll never take you, demon blood boy

_Cas_

I don’t understand why

You’re denying your true feelings on him

Sam you are an assbutt

Just tell him how you feel

_Dean and Cas_

Face it like a man Sam

When ya gonna own up that you

Got, got, got it bad?

_Sam_

Cas not you too

I won’t say it no, no

_Dean and Cas_

C’mon on, admit it

_Dean_

Check your grin, you’re in love

_Sam_

This won’t happen

I won’t say I’m in love

_Dean and Cas_

Your dimples show

Read our lips

You’re in love

_Sam_

You two can’t talk

I won’t say it

Get off my back

I won’t say it

_Dean and Cas_

Now, don’t be down,

It’s okay, you’re in love

_Sam_

*sighs*

Well, at least out loud

I won’t say I’m in love

 

 


End file.
